Y así con Tonks
by NatLB
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes empiezan a fijarse en el pasado, y dos personajes les llaman la atención. Remus y Sirius... ¿qué pasaría cuando Teddy escuche a dicho grupo hablar de un posible romance amoroso entre ambos?


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo por el gusto de escribir y aprender mas mientras lo hago.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Como siempre no me agrada mucho Tonks y el sentimiento lo comparto con varios. Esto va dedicado a las personas que están en el grupo de de WSP: " WolfStar Forever SB x RL" y para ti que estás leyendo este fic (Gracias!). Sí, hay quienes les gusta el personaje de Nymphadora y no tengo problemas... pero insisto en que se interpuso en mi OTP por lo que la odio xD ... esa es básicamente la razón de esto.  
Sí descubren a un sueco, un profesor y un magnético durante el fic, ¿es porque no pude evitarlo?

 **Beteo:** Lo siento, creo que sangraran sus ojos porque no esta beteado :T

* * *

 **Y así con Tonks...**

* * *

No era la primera vez aquel grupo de estudiantes se juntaba, ya era común encontrarlos en alguna sala por lo menos tres veces a la semana discutiendo aireadamente la mayoría del tiempo. No todos los prefectos sabían de aquello, prácticamente solo él ¿y porque no decía de esto a alguien? Hablaban de él, estaba en todo su derecho, pero no podía porque siempre quería escuchar más. Si bien no siempre era acerca de aquellos personajes relacionados con su vida, la mayoría del tiempo sí; algunas veces ganaban algunos (la minoría) la discusión y en la mayoría los contrarios. Esos eran los que querían creer en otra versión de la historia, los que no sabían la verdad... ¿pero... a estas alturas... él sabía la verdad?

—¡Ya te dije! —escucho el grito de uno de los presentes. Se acerco a la puerta y como varias veces la abrió solo un poco, pudo ver a unos siete alumnos, pocos en comparación de otros días. —Esto no irá a ninguna parte —le recrimino aquel Hufflepuff a otro de Ravenclaw. —Siempre que tocamos el mismo tema pasa exactamente igual, ¿por qué lo trajeron? —pregunto a un par de alumnas de Gryffindor.

Aquel muchacho permanecía en mutismo casi siempre, solo algunas veces se le había visto decir algo exceptuando en estas reuniones, siempre tenía algo que decir y su porte junto con su mirada intimidaban al resto, por lo que no le costaba ganar las discusiones.

—Porque ambas quieren impresionarlo, es obvio que por eso llego acá —la lengua viperina de un Slytherin se hizo notar. —Probablemente alguien comento algo en su sala común y ellas le escucharon, pensaron que el traerlo sería buena idea.

—¡Cállate Jacky! —gritaron ambas. Al parecía aquel muchacho de séptimo tenía razón.

—¿No es la primera vez que lo hablan? —pregunto aquel ravenclaw. La muchacha de su misma casa y dos cursos menor rodó los ojos, por personas así bajaba al CI de varios alumnos.

—Claro que no —hablo una muchacha de la casa del tejón. —Es el tema de la discordia, como siempre...

—Claramente Tonks se metió a la fuerza —hablo una gry de ultimo año que estaba acompañada de otra. No eran siete, eran más.

—Un momento —pidió otra puff. —Ella ayudo a reparar el corazón roto de Remus, lo hizo porque lo amaba.

—Remus acepto por despecho —afirmó el rubio del principio. —Siempre terminamos volviendo al tema —se lamento, pero sacudió la cabeza y se acomodo los lentes. —Como sea... solo acepto seguir con ella porque le recordaba a Sirius, está más que claro.

—No es verdad... tuvieron un hijo... es tu prefecto —señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aquel ravenclaw, quien se encontraba en desventaja de punto de vista, solo eran cuatro apoyando aquella descabellada idea de amor entre Lupin y Tonks.

—En realidad podemos decir que Remus quedo tan dañado mental y sentimentalmente, que acepto a quien fuera con tal de no estar solo —hablo la misma gry.

—Tonks al ser una metamorfoga pudo haber cambiado de apariencia a una similar a Sirius para ganarse rápidamente a Remus —complemento la otra que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

—Layla tiene razón —hablo el llamado Jacky. —Si el amor de tu vida murió frente a tus ojos ¿no aceptarías el cariño de otro? ¿aunque sean migajas?, pues esa es la razón de que se casaran, además no olvidemos que el huyo durante el embarazo de Tonks... aunque fueran unos meses.

—Espera... eso no lo sabía —comento el ravenclaw.

—Fue en busca de Harry y se ofreció para buscar los tan famosos horrocruxes, pero este desistió diciéndole que debía estar con su esposa. Claramente no quería que el niño no tuviera padre, Harry vivió solo y no quería lo mismo para otro niño, por mucho que estuvieran en guerra y se necesitaran magos para la batalla —dijo la ravenclaw para luego acomodarse en su lugar, esperaba que alguien más añadiera algo pero al parecer no era necesario.

—Como bien sintetizo Maggi —dijo una de las gry que antes gritaron al sly. —Lo del bebe simplemente fue para atarlo y tenerla la vida al lado del hombre que tanto idealizaba, pero Lupin era un espíritu libre, merodeador... no podía atarse.

—Claro —escupió las palabras la otra chica. —Pero si hubiera sido un hijo de Sirius y Remus se queda en casa, decídanse —exigió al resto la gry, estaba molesta.

—Era solo una incubadora —añadió la primera chica ignorando que su amiga la había interrumpido. —Cito a Bernardo —señalo al puff rubio de ultima año quien asintió en acuerdo.

—Entiendan que no —dijo nuevamente la otra gry. —Todos sabemos que Lupin se alegro al tener un hijo en sus brazos.

—Amanda, no sigas —dijo Layla. —¿Recuerdas como estaba Teddy cuando Remus lo vio? —observo a los presentes para que recordaran aquel detalle. —Una apariencia similar a Sirius, su primer amor y luego su pelo se volvió azul; claramente que aquello fue como un balde de agua fría y le recordó en donde estaba parado.

—Pero qué manera de odiarla —se quejo el ravenclaw.

—Siempre es lo mismo, como ya dije el tema de la discordia August —dijo una puff, la única que no tomaba partido por ningún bando.

—Ginger... tus aportes me superan —la molesto la ravenclaw.

La mencionada simplemente ignoro aquel comentario, aquella chica siempre la molestaba pese a que fuera un año menor que ella.

—Ya, suficiente —se quejo el que al parecer era el mayor de todo, aquel puff llamado Bernardo. —Dejen sus rencillas personales fuera de esto, este club se inicio simplemente para tratar la historia ocurrida hace mas de 17 años y ya nos hemos salido del tema —observo a su derecha donde Layla y Emma estaban. —Deberían dar el ejemplo, yo lo intento.

—No vengas ahora con eso Bernardo —se quejo Jacky. —No intentes, más bien... no pierdas tu tiempo, estas cosas son las más interesantes de toda la semana.

—Jacky —advirtió una gry.

—¿Qué? —se quejo el sly. —Como si no tuviera razón... Jess tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...

—Otra historia de amor —comento una puff de sexto.

—No nos metas en tus malditas historias de amor Valery —dijeron ambos en perfecta sintonía lo que causo una sonrisa en el rostro de la mencionada.

—Se imaginan... —susurro Layla como si estuviera en otra parte. —Que ella al ser metamorfoga se ofreciera cambiar de apariencia a Sirius solo por Lupin... ¿lo raro de eso?

—Pero que enfermo es eso... giuh... —se quejo August en el momento que un escalofrió lo recorrió.

—Tiene lógica —hablo Bernardo. Layla le observo. —Si ella le cumpliera sus sueños de ver a Sirius nuevamente explicaría la boda, el bebe, la huida y su muerte, todo de manera tan rápida.

—No entiendo... ¿puedes explicarme? —pidió Amanda. Bernardo asintió y carraspeo antes de hablar.

—Supongamos —observo a todos para que estuvieran atentos. —Tonks lo intento con Lupin mientras vivía Sirius, pero no pasado nada... no, esperen —dijo a la vez que se volvía pálido. —¿Que impidió a esa mujer tomar la apariencia de Sirius en el pasado?, que tal... si... si estuvo con Remus y este no lo supiera. ¿Se imaginan que ella pudiera vender a Sirius solo para quedarse con Remus...?

—Bernardo estás enfermo... o sigues con lo del principio o te hechizo —demando Jacky.

Bernardo sacudió la cabeza, algunas veces tendía a tener ideas demasiado rebuscadas.

—Sigo... Tonks lo intento pero mientras Sirius estuviera vivo no tuvo oportunidad, todos sabemos eso... —nadie dijo nada por lo que nadie lo negó. —Solo están juntos después de la muerte de Black. Tonks podría de lo más bien ofrecerse a cambiar de apariencia para tener intimidad y Remus en su dolor lo aceptaría. Sabemos que no es lo mejor... pero no conocemos específicamente el cómo se encontraban todos en aquella época —algunos asintieron y otros le siguieron observando esperando hilar la idea de Layla y él. —No paso mucho tiempo y tuvieron un bebe, apostaría que ella cambiaba de apariencia durante el acto y así poder embarazarse, ¿quien en su sano juicio embaraza a alguien en medio de una guerra, después de que la rechazo y parte de su persona sigue destrozada al perder a su amante o amigo? —dijo ambas cosas para que nadie empezara a quejarse, algunos se mordieron el labio ya que no podían refutarle nada. Tampoco el que mencionara amigo, era el último de sus mejores amigos que murió frente a sus ojos, fuerte. —Cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto... no era Sirius sino que Tonks y esperaba un bebe que podría ser licántropo. Huyo sin problemas... no mostró dolor, al contrario solo quería olvidarse de todo y acompañar a Harry pero este se lo prohibió. Pues bien... al volver nació el bebe, estuvieron juntos un tiempo, pero se dio cuenta que no viviría y no podría seguir viviendo así. En la batalla final me atrevo a decir que le prometió a Tonks volver y ser una familia y cuando llego su hora murió sin problemas... el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte los separe...

—Tienes un maldito buen punto y después Remus, Sirius, James y Lily aparecieron frente a Harry... es un alma, se podía perder en el limbo pero lo encontraron inmediatamente... —comento Emma.

—Exacto... uno siendo un perro o el amante lo estaría ya esperando, o no tardaría en encontrarlo... ¿por qué?, hallar un alma no es fácil... —complemento Bernardo a su amiga.

—Coincidencia, eran amigos... podían esperarlo y la piedra es más antigua que todos nosotros, no la sabríamos entender bien y ya no existe para estudiarla —dijo August sacando su lado rav.

—No insistas —dijo Emma olvidándose de los argumentos lógicos y solo se enfoco en su sentir. —Ella se le tiro encima y no le dio oportunidad de marcharse, lo ato con un hijo y al tener sangre Black... bueno... ¿Remus no pudo resistir?

—Solo porque se murió su primer amor decidió seguir adelante con Tonks y ver qué ocurre... al menos Teddy es parte Black aunque no es lo mismo e imagino que para Remus el pensamiento fue el mismo... —Jacky se notaba triste al pensar en eso. Muchos de los presentes estimaban mucho al perro y al lobo, pero no así a la mujer que se "interpuso entre ambos".

—Hablando de la piedra... —dijo Maggi. —No hay que negar que los testimonios escritos no aseguran nada, para saber deberíamos contactar con alguno de ellos o preguntarle algo a alguien, así saldremos de la duda.

—Yo solo siento que ese par es el uno para el otro y punto —Jacky se cruzo se brazos y se dejo caer en el cojín que ocupaba, algunos asintieron apoyando aquel sentimiento.

—Es como que... ¡diablos!, odio esto —se quejo Maggi. —Insisto en que la relación de Tonks y Lupin es tan... tan... a la fuerza.

—Por eso dudo de que la amara en algún momento, quizás estimarla por ser la madre de Teddy y antes su amiga, pero más... lo dudo... —comento Emma.

—No me imagino como comparten clases con Teddy —susurro August.

—Normal... —dijo Bernardo. —No es como que lo discrimináramos u odiáramos, solo creemos que hay cosas que no se explican. Mucho vació legal.

—Mierda...

—¿Que paso Jacky? —pregunto Amanda.

—No me digan nada... pero me acorde del resto de los caídos.

—No me vengas con que lloraras por Severus —le molesto la gry.

—No... ahora me acorde de otros, pero gracias por meter el dedo en la yaga.

—Lo siento... —se disculpo la gryffindor de quinto.

El tema volvió a cambiar de rumbo por lo que Teddy se alejo de la puerta, era la primera vez que hablaban de que su madre pudo haber manipulado a su padre con el embarazo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho por lo que se alejo de aquella sala rumbo a su habitación, no le importaba no haber terminado su ronda, confiaba en que su compañero haría bien la labor.

.

Al día siguiente se sentía todavía mal y no podía concentrarse en clases, por primera vez las palabras de aquellos alumnos rondaban por su mente. Espero hasta el fin de semana y hablo con la directora para poder viajar por aquellos días donde su padrino pero esta le negó el permiso. No le quedaba de otra que enviar una carta a Harry pidiéndole que viniera a Hogsmeade y poder hablar, debería ser durante la próxima salida por lo que aun debía esperar como tres semanas más si es que no era un mes.

Cuando pasaron dos semanas le llego una carta de Harry preguntándole si algo había ocurrido, si tenía algún problema y que estaría allí antes si era necesario. Inmediatamente Teddy respondió diciéndole que no era nada malo sino que necesitaba charlar con alguien. La siguiente carta era una confirmación para encontrarse aquel día en Las Tres Escobas.

Por suerte tuvo que esperar tres semanas y no cuatro.

—¡Teddy! —saludo Harry mientras corría para alcanzarlo en la puerta. Todavía tenía esa forma de ser cuando iba al colegio, lo que convertía en un adolescente.

—Padrino... —le saludo el menor. Aquel titulo por el que le llamaba Teddy a Harry le dolía un poco porque era como verse así mismo hablándole a Sirius.

—Mejor entremos —le dijo el adulto y llevo al menor al interior del local. —Pues bien... —empezó a decir en el momento que consiguieron una mesa un poco apartada del resto. —¿De qué querías hablar?

—De mis padres...

—Pero ya hemos hablado de ellos.

—Si... pero... quería saber cosas de antes de mi nacimiento...

—Teddy —advirtió Harry con voz grave. —Dime la verdad...

—¿Que paso entre Remus, Sirius y mi mama? —no es como si en verdad hubiera algo, en realidad no sabía porque es que formulo la pregunta de aquella forma.

Harry se torno pálido.

—Pues... digamos que bien del todo no se llevaban, pero quizás se debía a que eran familia...

—Sí, primos... eso lo sé —le corto Teddy, su pelo se torno oscuro por lo que debería estar un poco molesto.

—¿Que quieres saber en realidad? —pregunto Harry apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirando fijamente al adolescente casi adulto.

—Algunos... alumnos creen que entre Remus y Sirius pudo haber algo... —a medida que hablaba su voz se volvía un susurro...

—¿Como qué? —Harry tenía un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba para donde se estaba yendo el tema.

—¡Romántico! —le grito a la vez que su pelo se volvía rojo y golpeaba la mesa cabreado, ya no tenía paciencia y Harry se dio cuenta que no podía seguir alargando aquello.

—No soy quien para responder eso, conocí muy poco a tu padre y a mi padrino —empezó a decir Harry. —Pero... me atrevería a decir... —inmediatamente volvió a captar la atención del otro al decir aquello. —En realidad creo que si había algo, no estoy seguro si románticamente como crees o algunos pueden creer, pero si había algo... se lograban comunicar con las miradas y digamos que Lupin era uno de los pocos que soportaba, ayudaba y entendía a mi padrino. Lupin, aunque me imagino que nunca lo creyó, fue el pilar de Sirius.

Harry apretó los dientes, seguía siendo un tema medianamente doloroso de tocar, pese a que pasaran los años... el cariño que les tenia a ambos hombres era mucho para el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos.

—¿Pilar? —pregunto Teddy. —Disculpa pero no entiendo...

—No te he contado todo... decidí que lo haría en la medida que fueras creciendo y creo que es el momento para revelarte un poco más.

Harry se acomodo en la silla y bebió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para luego relatar:

—Cuando Sirius llego a Grimauld Place estaba demente, se encontraba mejor que muchos presos en Azkaban pero su mente estaba muy dañada. Paso encerrado en una habitación con Buckbeak por cerca de un mes, salía por temas de la Orden, pero siempre regresaba... ya cuando Remus se mudo a la mansión digamos que mi padrino empezó a mejorar... tanto así que no dudo en correr a salvarme cuando fue necesario pese a que lo pudieran descubrir los aurores o... o morir.

El pelo de Teddy se torno azul entendiendo la pena de Harry y agradeciéndole que pese a todo le hablara del tema.

—Para todos fue una sorpresa saber que Lupin y Tonks "estaban" juntos, pero eso fue después de que los mortífagos atacaran en la torre y que Fleur bueno... ya sabes...

—Hmmm —Teddy apoyo su mano en el mentón y se puso a pensar... pese a todo aun sentía que faltan cosas por entender y al observar a su padrino se dio cuenta que le había dicho todo lo que consideraba importante. En verdad que su padre fue un pilar para Sirius y ahora podía entender mejor las teorías de sus compañeros, quizás debía investigar más...

Hablaron un poco más de diferentes temas y aprovechando que estaba con Harry le pidió permiso para ocupar la capa. Potter alzo una ceja y le observo detenidamente, Teddy no era de los que hicieran bromas, al contrario... finalmente termino accediendo a lo que Teddy le agradeció varias veces.

Después de esperar una semana, durante el desayuno de un día jueves, un paquete enorme cayó sobre su desayuno esparciendo la comida sobre sus compañeros cercanos que no dudaron en quejarse y mirar mal a Teddy. No había algo que identificara a quien le envió aquello solo un pequeño papel que decía _"Cuídala con tu vida y que nadie se entere, no queremos tener problemas con Minnie"_ , no tardo saber en saber que era lo que le había pedido a su padrino.

.

Para la próxima reunión de aquel grupo entro en la sala antes y se cubrió con la capa. Pero nadie llego.

Tampoco a la siguiente la semana.

Cansado, enojado y por sobretodo frustrado, empezó a buscar a alguien que participara para así seguirle y saber que ocurría.

No demoro en ubicar a Bernardo, ya que por la altura destacaba, y lo siguió hasta la entrada de la biblioteca.

—No me creo que estemos haciendo esto —se quejo Jacky.

—Vamos... no seas quejica y ayuda a buscar —le reprocho una chica de sexto de la misma casa.

—Cristy, sabes que esto es estúpido.

—Tú eres estúpido. Ahora cierra el maldito ano y empieza a buscar —alzo la voz pero sin gritar a lo que el sly trago saliva y obedeció. Cristy era una slytherin que era mestiza, no amaba la magia al contrario, prefería hacer todo con esfuerzo y de manera muggle por lo que se comportaba como si estuviera en la ciudad con sus amigos y ocupaba hechizos solo durante las clases y cuando era absolutamente necesario.

—Cierren esa boca y compórtense, estamos en la biblioteca —dijo Anne, una ravenclaw de séptimo. Teddy la conocía ya que durante quinto año le gustaba e intento acercarse pero esta siempre decía que no a las invitaciones, era claro que estaba enamorada del puff que acababa de llegar ya que toda su atención se dirigió a él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿encontraron algo? —pregunto Bernardo para luego colocar un grueso libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Amanda.

—Un libro sobre las familias, me lo conseguí del ministerio... —respondió Bernardo para luego abrirlo y buscar en el índice. No necesitaba mirar las caras de los presentes para saber que estaban sorprendidos y algunos le exigían mayores detalles con la mirada. —¿Una antigua pareja...? —se pregunto a si mismo ya que no estaba seguro si habían terminado o no. —Lo copio y me lo mando... su padre trabaja allí, no fue difícil...

Anne bajo la vista y se mordió el labio, era la primera vez que escuchaba de Bernardo algo relacionado con parejas y al parecer no estaba seguro que pasaba con su actual novia.

—Pero ya tenemos uno sobre familias —dijo Ginger.

—Pero este se especializa en mestizos e hijos nacidos de muggles con sus descendientes... ¿por qué crees que es tan grueso?, es el tomo tres volumen ocho —específico el rubio a todos.

—No entiendo nada... —dijo un gry.

—Podremos... en realidad yo tampoco se a que viene eso... —dijo Layla.

—Rodrigo... —dijo Bernardo al gry que estaba en el mismo año que Amanda. —Cierto que no estuviste en la última reunión... creemos que Tonks no es hija de Edward Tonks, bueno... algunos creen —corrigió.

—¿Qué? —miro a todos y luego al libro. —¡Están locos!

—Shhh —le exigieron todos para que así la bibliotecaria no los sacara del lugar.

—Explíquense caramba...

—La última vez hablamos de que era metamorfoga y no recuerdo como alguien dijo que era por descendencia directa pero nadie recuerda que un Black lo sea o un Tonks —le explico Layla.

—¡Ya llegamos! —subió la voz Emma al llegar con un alumno siendo arrastrado o ahorcado de la capa y otro que lo seguía como si fuera su sombra, pero era su pareja.

—Diablos... Emma —se quejo Bernardo. Soltó al ravenclaw y se alejo antes de que el sly le saltara encima, era muy celoso con su pareja.

—Erick, no — advirtió el rav para luego acomodarse la ropa y respirar mejor. —¿Bien...? ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —pregunto un poco molesto por el trato por parte de Emma para llevarlo a la biblioteca, bien se lo pudo haber pedido formalmente.

—Metamorfogos —dijo Layla tomando la palabra antes que el resto. —¿Que sabes y si puedes descubrir la razón de que alguien lo sea...?

—Para que alguien lo sea, pues debe ser hijo de alguien que tenga esa habilidad de manera directa o semi, bien como ser un hijo o nieto de alguien con dicha habilidad...

—Descartada —dijo Valery con pesar.

—No necesariamente —interrumpió Eric y luego le cedió la palabra a su pareja.

El ravenclaw le regalo una sonrisa que hizo al otro ruborizarse un poco.

—Como bien dijo Eric, eso es en la mayoría de los casos, pero hay una minoría en donde el destino lo permitió o debido a ciertos rasgos en la familia se "activo" aquella habilidad —observo a los otros que le acercaron los libros y el nombre de la persona que era. —Nymphadora Tonks, interesante... no creí que se tratara de eso...

—¿Que puedes decirnos? —pregunto Bernardo.

Charles, el ravenclaw de último año quien se adelanto un año, se acerco para leer mejor aquellos libros. Paseaba su vista por los nombres y las breves descripciones de las personas.

—Cygnus... Rosier... Crabbe... Bulstrode... Tonks... —era asombroso lo rápido que podía leer todas aquellas páginas que pasaba y el que entendiera. Eric se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con superioridad debido a su pareja, lo consideraba increíble y el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo haber dado. Finalmente cerró ambos libros y observo a los presentes.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto impaciente Rodrigo.

—Por parte de los Black, considerándolos a ellos y esposas o esposos... son tan sangre pura que es sumamente difícil... por lo que hay altas posibilidades que algún antecesor a Edward Tonks pudiera estar relacionado con la magia o más bien con alguien metamorfogo, pero no es del todo seguro.

—Entonces... Andromeda no lo engaño... rayos —se quejo Jacky.

Eric levanto un ceja y observo a su compañero de casa.

—¿Por qué todo esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar Charles. Eric se mordió el labio ya que quería largarse luego de aquel lugar.

—Ellos creen que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black pudieron ser pareja —respondió Amanda.

A Charles se le iluminaron los ojos, no dudo en acercar una silla y sentarse pese a las quejas de su pareja.

—Creo lo mismo.

Amanda, Valery y Rodirgo bufaron en molestia.

—Bueno... otro más que se une a nosotros —dijo Anne, —¿Alguna razón que respalde aquello?

—Igual que con los muggles. No estaba bien visto, por lo que era un secreto de las puertas para adentro, no creo que terceros se enteraran excepto sus amigos.

—Tiene un punto —concedió Bernardo.

—Bien, aceptando aquello... Charles —llamo Eric a su pareja. —¿Podemos irnos?

El ravenclaw le miro con una mirada que ablandaba al sly, pero no hoy. Se despidieron y todos volvieron a hablar del tema.

—Parecen que estuvieran obsesionados... —susurro Teddy, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto volteara y le observara.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación.

—Quizás... —tanteo Teddy el terreno. —Tienen en parte razón... quizás se amaban pero no era bien visto y... solo papa dejo entrar a su vida a mama cuando Sirius hubo muerto... su matrimonio era hasta la muerte por lo que... en donde quiera que estén... quizás papa y Sirius si estén juntos —no entendía porque dijo todo aquello, pero se quito un peso de encima. No le molestaba si su padre no amaba completamente a su mama, él existía, tenía una buena vida y estaba feliz... si no fuera por su madre y su padre no estaría vivo siquiera.

—Oh... Teddy —Emma no dudo en lanzarse contra el puff y abrazarlo. —Por eso me caes tan bien...

Algunos no pudieron evitar la sonrisa por la forma de actuar de Emma y agradecían aquello ya que corto ese tenso ambiente que hubo por unos momentos, también a Teddy por no juzgarlos.

—Dejando eso claro... —hablo Amanda. —¿Que me dicen de Albus y su obsesión por Severus?

—¡No...! —se quejaron algunos.

Aun habían muchos temas de loa cuales hablar y descubrir la verdad...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer las locuras que escribo. Nótese que debería estar estudiando pero heme aquí, escribiendo sobre el fandom de Harry Potter...  
Ese nivel de responsabilidades...  
 **¡** Saludos y hasta otro fic **!**


End file.
